Une nouvelle vie
by LilyVanDerBrand
Summary: Alors je vais être brève étant donné la limite de caractères. L'histoire parle de Lily (personnage de mon invention) qui devient vampire chez les Volturi, à travers les chapitres vous découvrirez ses sentiments, ses rencontres... J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, faite des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci :) Bonne lecture.


**CHAPITRE 1 **

Quel spectacle grotesque et macabre que de contempler des êtres surnaturels dont je pensais l'existence inconcevable se repaître du sang d'êtres humains. Pour une mystérieuse raison j'avais été épargnée.

Je me trouvais à présent la prisonnière d'un vampire, si c'est bien ce que je pensais qu'il soit, qui me maintenais fermement, m'empêchant par conséquent de sauver mes parents et mon petit frère de ce carnage. Toute forme de combativité m'avait abandonnée. Je me contentais juste d'assister à ce divertissement impuissante, paralysée, dépitée et toutefois fascinée.

Lorsque les hurlements cessèrent enfin et que le silence revint dans l'immense salle, l'immortel qui m'avait épargnée approcha de moi, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Il me détaillait de ses prunelles rouges avec ce qui semblait, une certaine fascination. La panique m'envahit soudain. Je sentais mon cœur se presser dans ma poitrine, tandis que de chaudes larmes ruisselaient le long de mes joues.

**- Ma chère, crois-moi, je suis affligé d'avoir dû te faire assister à ça,** _mentit-il._ **Je suis Aro, et toi, fragile humaine, quel est ton nom ? **

Je le dévisageais, scandalisée par l'absence de compassion et d'indifférence dont il me faisait preuve. Que me voulait-il ? Je dois admettre que j'avais peur de découvrir la raison pour laquelle j'étais encore de ce monde, quoique déjà en partie éteinte dans mon âme par la vision des corps inertes de ma famille sur le sol. Un sanglot m'échappait et je sentais mes genoux flancher. Le vampire qui me maintenait toujours me libera doucement de sa puissante étreinte. Ma force m'abandonnait et je tombais sur le sol, la douleur qui m'envahissait me pétrifiait littéralement, bloquant par conséquent ma respiration.

**- Demetri, relève-la.** _Ordonna Aro, profondément rebuté de mon état. _

Demetri, le vampire qui m'avait retenue durant le massacre s'exécuta. J'avais de la peine à tenir sur mes jambes, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi faible, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Le bras de Demetri vint fermement s'enrouler autour de mes épaules, tendis que son autre main empoignait mon bras d'une emprise tout aussi forte.

**- Est-elle muette ?** _S'impatienta un vampire blond à l'expression cruelle._ **Quel est ton nom ?** _Me demanda-t-il inflexible._

**- Lily,** _répondis-je craintive de celui-ci. _

**- Ma chère Lily,** _reprit Aro._ **Tu te demandes surement pourquoi je t'ai épargnée ? Je t'ai trouvée intéressante, voilà tout. **

Il termina sa phrase par un immense sourire tout en croisant ses mains auprès de sa poitrine.

**- Intéressante ?** _Demandais-je désarçonnée. _

Aro ne me répondis pas, à la place, il se rapprocha de moi pour s'emparer de ma main qu'il lova dans les siennes. Je ne saisissais pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais à l'observer, il paraissait être dans une sorte de catalepsie qui semblait ne surprendre personne d'autre que moi-même.

**- Il semblerait que tu manipules ceux qui t'entourent avec une facilitée extrême,** _s'extasia-t-il en me regardant de ses yeux fixes. _

**- Les gens sont crédules par nature,** _lâchais-je sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il y avait de fabuleux à cela. _

**- Tu me retires les mots de la bouche,** _dit-il toujours aussi émerveillé._ **Marcus ? Caius ?** _Aro se retourna vers les concernés. _

**- Aro, qu'on en finisse,** _dit celui plus âgé d'une voix lente et monotone. _

Le blond à l'expression cruelle, Caius, se contenta d'un signe de tête effrayant pour octroyer son approbation.

**- Quelle fabuleuse immortelle tu vas faire,** _me dit Aro._

Il me regardait toujours avec autant de fascination, puis il caressa lentement mon visage de sa main glacée et blafarde.

**- Quoi ? Qu'allez-vous me faire ?** _Criais-je. _

Personne ne me répondis, Caius et Marcus quittèrent la salle, quant à Aro il détourna un regard pensif vers Demetri, derrière moi, avant de me regarder de nouveau en souriant.

**- Demetri, je te charge de la transformer. **

Aro me souriait une ultime fois en croisant les mains contre sa poitrine puis partit également de la salle.

C'est donc pour que je devienne l'une d'entre eux qu'il m'avait m'épargner ? Pour que je devienne à mon tour une meurtrière, un monstre ? A cet instant je recouvris mes forces et tenta en vain de me débattre, la force de Demetri me surpassait, rien n'y faisait, j'avais beau batailler dans tout les sens, le vampire ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il resserrait d'avantages son étreinte, ce qui me fit pousser un cris de douleur.

**- Ca ne sert à rien de te débattre,** _me souffla Demetri au creux de l'oreille. _

Sans le voir je pouvais le sentir sourire à ses mots. Il dégagea délicatement les cheveux de ma nuque pour y poser ses lèvres, il les effleura ensuite le long de mon cou avec une lenteur extrême, prenant sans doute le temps de savourer l'odeur que mon sang dégageait, il lâcha un léger grognement avant d'enfoncer ses dents profondément dans ma chair. Un hurlement de douleur sortit de ma gorge, je sentais Demetri se délecter de gorgées de mon sang, me serrant d'avantages contre lui comme si cet acte lui procurer du plaisir. Il relâcha finalement son emprise et s'éloigna de moi, par reflexe je me retournais vers lui, ses yeux étaient maintenant noir et m'observaient dangereusement, il tenait sa main devant sa bouche ensanglantée essayant visiblement de se contenir pour ne pas me tuer. A ce moment, une vive douleur envahit mon corps et un nouveau hurlement, plus fort cette fois-ci, m'échappa. La sensation que mon corps brûlait de l'intérieur me faucha, me faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol de pierre froide. Le feu consumait ma tête, je portais les mains à celle-ci comme si ce geste aurait pu y changer quelque chose. Je sentais tout mes membres se crisper de douleur. La souffrance que je ressentais était insoutenable, tout devenait noir autour de moi puis je me sentis lentement partir vers les ténèbres.


End file.
